The dangerous idols
by cute S.A.M
Summary: MxN fanfic. It all explains in the title. Natsume's kinda GeNtlE here. Mikan is sitting in a bench when a boy with crimson eyes drag her and claim that she is her girlfriend, WHAT! well blame me a bad summary. ch 2,3 & 4 is up... enjoy.. 2nd fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"The dangerous Idol"

Chapter 1: The return

Mikan was sitting alone in a chair in front of a cherry blossom tree. It's been a year since she steps in this academy, she will finally see her friends and his little brother now.

'I bet Hotaru-chan is angry of me 'coz I didn't say goodbye,' Mikan thought.

Mikan was thinking what to say to her best friend when a boy around their age grabs her by the hand and drag her to nobody knows where.

"Wait you arrogant brat! Why did you drag me here?" Mikan shouted.

Then she realizes she is in the front of a press. And there is a lot of girls and camera mans.

"I'm sorry for my girlfriend's rudeness," said the boy.

"What?? What girlfriend? I don't even know you?!!!" Mikan wailed.

"Pls. miss, you must cooperate me, so pls. be quit," the guy whispered to her ear.

Then she just obeys and keeps quit beside him and watches the girls in the front glare daggers at her. Then she pulls the guy again.

"I don't want to! Those crazy girls shoot death glares at me! And besides, who are you?" Mikan asked.

"Well I'm Natsume Hyuuga, and those girls that you said are my fangirls!" the so-called Natsume said.

"Um Natsume, I kinda know your girlfriend, she is the captain of the football for girls in Alice Academy. She is also the top rank student, have nullification and the winner in the international game. She is a cute little lady too! I know her name it is Sakura Mikan." a member of the press said.

Mikan blush at the words that come from the said member.

"I know Mr. Nubunaga, I'm very proud to have such a smart and cute girlfriend, not to mention athletic!" he said smiling.

And then the press dismissed the talk and Natsume and Mikan go to the Backstage.

"Maybe I should go now, Natsume. My teammates sure are worried to me right now, especially Kaito." Mikan said.

"No! You will accompany me to your principal's office be'coz I will end role to your school." Natsume said.

"There are a lot of guys or girls here who can accompany you to our office." Mikan said and pointed to the staring guys and girls. Let me correct it; gays and girls.

"No I trust you besides if you pass me to those crazy girls I will surely die. And I will ghost you till you die too!" Natsume said.

"Okay, but in the principal's door only okay?" Natsume nods.

Mikan and Natsume go to the gate of the Alice Academy. In the entrance they spotted a brown haired guy standing in the front of the bars spacing back and fort. Mikan held Natsume.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"You see that guy?" she pointed the brown hair dude.

"Yeah" Natsume answered.

"Well that was Kaito, he had the strength Alice, he's the only one that knows I'm coming back today and he's going to kill me for being late!" Mikan said.

"Don't worry I'm here. I will burn him!" Natsume said and lit a fire in his hands.

"_So this guy has the fire Alice," _Mikan thought.

Then they walk to the gates. When they were few steps away from the said Kaito guy, the brown haired dude see her he runs to Mikan and hug her. Mikan was shocked and Natsume fell jealous.

"I thought you are kidnapped! You are 30 minutes late!" Mikan sweat drop of Kaito's words. Kaito kinda used his alice and Mikan was crushed to a bear hug.

"Um Kaito, can't bre--ath".But the boy named Kaito thought that Mikan was only kidding.

"Don't fool me Mikan, your only kidding and-" he was cut off when Mikan's unconscious body fell.

"Mikan!!!" Natsume shouted. Then he pushed the Kaito guy away from and grabs Mikan bridal style and turn around.

"You monkey, where the clinic here is?" he asked Kaito.

"I'm not a monkey, you cat! Follow me!" then Kaito run past him.

'I wonder if this polka dotted panty girl has eaten anything, her weight is like my pillow in my room.' Natsume thought.

Then they reach the clinic. He put Mikan in a white bed and calls the nurse. The nurses asked what happened and sweat dropped at his answer. Then said she is alright. Kaito walk in the room.

"If you listen to polka to release her from your bear hug be'coz she is suffocated, she wouldn't have end up here." Natsume said coldly to Kaito.

"Why you care? I love Mikan, not just a friend and I'm worried about her. So it's the expected thing I would do!" Kaito shouted.

Then they did not notice Mikan waking up doe to their noise.

"Will you stop arguing you're so noisy!!? And one more, why am I here?" said Mikan.

"You're here be'coz that stupid friend of yours bear hug you and you lack of the life-giving air so you fell unconscious!" Natsume said.

Then she looks at Kaito who look at her apologetically.

"I told you I can't breath!" Mikan said to him pretending to act angry.

"I'm sorry! Pls. forgive me; I will do everything to make it up to you." Kaito said while using his puppy eyes.

"Okay, you said you will do everything, right?" Mikan asked kaito again. Then Kaito nods.

"Well I want you to have a match with Natsume and who win well um," Mikan thought, while Kaito look at Natsume and mouthed 'you will never win, Mikan-chan is mine' and then Mikan spoke.

"I will be your Maid for one whole week. Starting tomorrow morning and last in Friday afternoon, and you'll be friends so there is no more argument are heard, clear?" Mikan said and smiled.

"Crystal," replied the two boys.

"Well let's go to the football court and start to play." Mikan jump off the bed and run.

"Wait Mikan, remember when you are waking up, you can't run be'coz of your disease!!" Kaito shouted.

And then Mikan stop and fell on the ground gasping for air. Natsume run to her.

"Hey polka you alright?" asked Natsume in a worried tone.

Then Mikan grab his skirt and gasp for air. Then Kaito took Mikan and run to the Sakura tree.

"Mikan I told you! You hard headed monster." then Kaito rub her back.

Natsume who was watching the whole scene felt jealous for the second time. 'Why do I fell jealous when that monkey goes to polka?

Then Mikan start breathing normally. "Let's go!!" she said then they walk to the football field.

Mikan go to get the whistle and the ball. Then Mikan go back wearing a yellow skirt and jogging pants. Natsume thought that even she is wearing formal dress she's so beautiful.

Then he was out of his dreamland when a voice said "hello Natsume!!" it was Mikan waving her hand in front of Natsume's face.

"Huh??!" said Natsume.

"Okay, now that Natsume is back from heaven, let's start the game." then Mikan tossed the ball.

"There are Shiddo and Alex in the goal area to make sure it's challenging." Mikan shouted.

Shiddo and Alex are the best goal keeper of their team. They are tall and handsome. They are big too! So Mikan choose them. Then after 3 and a half hours Natsume win the score 5-6 Natsume is 6. Kaito look mad at the idea that Natsume will have Mikan all week.

"You better take care of Mikan; if anything happens to her I'm not sure what I can do to you." Kaito said then walk away.

"Kaito-kun wait I have something to tell you!" Mikan shouted.

Then she ran to Kaito and whispered something that make Kaito smile widely.

'What did that polka dotted panty girl said to that monkey that makes him smile widely?' Natsume thought.

Then Mikan walk to Natsume

"Well let's go; tomorrow would be tiring be'coz I'm a maid and I have to treat my friends." Mikan said while jumping like a crazy idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"The dangerous Idol"**_

(_Sorry for the delay of my story, I've been busy on something that I didn't write anything, gomene!!!)_

CHAPTER 2: _**Mikan's here!**_

Then Monday come, Mikan and Natsume walk to the principal's office and enrollee Natsume. Many girls have heard that '**The** **Natsume Hyuuga**' will enroll in there school. Then a Fan club was born, headed by Shouda Sumire a perm headed girl who thought she is the most beautiful girl in the school campus. It's called '_RUKA AND NATSUME-SAMA FANCLUB._'

Many girls ask her out and said to be their boy friend. This annoys Natsume and said out loud.

"This girl is my girlfriend; she will kick your ass." holding Mikan's hand.

Then the group of guys headed by Hirakata Ginta said, "Mikan-hime-sama will not choose you to be her boyfriend be'coz she don't like a monkey-faced guy!" the rest of the group laughed.

"Who do you think you are?!" asked an irritated Natsume.

"Well I am the leader of 'Mikan-hime-sama Fan Club,' and the future husband of her, so you better take your hands off her!" said Ginta while staring at Natsume and Mikan's entwined hands.

"When did I have a fan club?" Mikan asked

"Yesterday, in the TV show, Mikan-hime," Ginta said.

Then Mikan try to release her hand but Natsume only increase the grip.

"Hoy, you big kid, let go of my hand!" she whispered to Natsume being as stubborn as he is, wouldn't let go of her hands...

"Mikan onee-chan!" a little child in the age of 3 runs to Mikan, with his gray hair and gray eyes. Then Natsume let go of Mikan hand because she dig her nails to his. He also let her go so Mikan can hold the boy.

"You don't have to shout Youchi." said Mikan and sweat drop.

Then the boy climbs to Mikan like a bear and hug her tightly.

"Don't go again onee-chan, don't leave me again" Youchi said while crying his little heart out.

Mikan hold Youchi tightly and kiss him on the forehead. Natsume felt jealous of the little boy.

'Uh!! That boy, she is hugging Mikan tightly!! What am I thinking? Why am I jealous of that little boy, beside he is just a little guy, more like a brother,' Natsume thought.

Then Natsume go to Mikan and took her hand away.

"What are you doing?" Mikan said to Natsume.

"You old hag, let go of onee-chan!!" shouted a fuming Youchi.

Youchi don't want to share his onee-chan to others. He always wants his beloved onee-chan to be by his side. Even his Aunt Hotaru is prohibited to sit next to Mikan when Youchi is present.

Then Natsume turn Mikan and kiss her on the cheeks. Mikan blushed. Youchi's eyes became watery. Then the Fan Club of Mikan shouted.

"You firkin idiots will you shut up in just a minute or two??" Mikan said irritably. The loud noise died immediately.

Then a voice wailed out. Mikan looked at Youchi, who is crying uncontrollably. Mikan comforted Youchi, but Youchi only cried louder.

"I will spend more time with you against that old hag, and guess what? I will treat you to central then you can sleep in my room as long as you want," Mikan whispered to Youchi.

"Honto onee-chan?"

"Honto ni,"

Then Mikan kiss Youchi's cheeks and forehead then the young lad stop crying and smile widely.

"hoi polka dots what you said to that monster huh??!!" Natsume said.

"It's none of your business, old hag;" Youchi said and stuck his tongue out at Natsume.

]

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" the bell rang.

"Calling for all the Alice Academy students, pls. proceed to your classrooms! Thank you!" the loud speaker said.

Then Mikan said to Youchi, "Go to your classroom now. I will meet you later."

Mikan put Youchi down and then pat his head.

"I will wait for you onee-chan in front of my classroom! Its kinder 2-1, bye! Don't go with that old hag, too!" then Youchi run and disappear in a corner.

"What did you say? Polka? What polka?" Mikan said.

"Your panty pattern," Natsume said not even cari9ng in the expression Mikan have.

"Why you little-"

Then Natsume grab Mikan and drag her to nobody knows where. After seconds of dragging Mikan stop and pull her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!! And where are you dragging me? Can't you see the high school division is in the other side of this academy! Were going to be late!" Mikan shouted.

Then Mikan drag Natsume and get in the classroom named 1-b and found a blonde girl-boy teacher which Natsume can't tell be'coz his/her clothes is for guy and hair for girl.

Then the teacher faces them and said "why are you late Mikan-chan? You better give me a good explanation," said the guy/girl.

But before Mikan could answer, all the boys in the class shouted with hearts in their eyes.

"It's Mikan-hime-sama, so the rumors are true that she will come back! And she is our classmate too!!" they said in together.

"Shut up!" Mikan said.

The class goes silent, so Mikan face the teacher. "Gomen-nazai sensei, I am late be'coz this idiot drag me to the other side of the building!" Mikan pointed to Natsume's position but Natsume is not there.

"Um, who is your pointing at, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked.

Then Mikan go outside and grab Natsume's ears and walk inside "here is the idiot."

"Ouch! Will you stop dragging my poor ears!!?" Natsume said.

All the girls accept a raven haired girl scream." It's Natsume-sama! He is our classmates!! Wow!!"

"Shut up!" the boys sweat drop at Mikan and Natsume's same answer.

"Um, hello sensei, I'm Natsume Hyuuga and I am Mikan A.K.A. polka dots partner" Natsume said and throw a death glare to the guy that stand up.

The guy trembled and sits down nervously. Then Mikan eye the class and saw two familiar faces.

"Ruka-pyon!!" Mikan run to a blonde haired guy who stand up and hug her.

"I thought you didn't recognize me" said the blonde guy named Ruka.

And then Mikan release the hug and go to the side and greeted a girl.

"Hi, Hotaru!!" Mikan stopped and the raven haired girl stand up and hug her, Mikan was shocked, and then smile.

"You baka, you should have said to me that you are going to America, so I won't worry. And your stubborn naughty brother won't come to me every night to ask where you are and when will you come back!!" the Hotaru shouted.

"Sorry, I have to do it! And please don't shout," Mikan sweat drop. Normally Hotaru speaks in an average tone. Mikan returned the hug and smile at her.

When Hotaru broke the hug Mikan shouted to the class. "Since I know you all, who wants to come with me to at in the sushi restaurant in the central town!??" all the hand raise then she eyed the class and saw an unfamiliar face, she have green permed head and green dark eyes.

"You!" Mikan pointed at the girl.

"I've never seen you before. Be'coz when I left there is no permy headed girl in our gang!" Mikan shouted.

The whole class laughed.

"Who do you think you are? Calling me '**The Shouda Sumire' **a perm headed girl! Look at yourself your hair is not even compared to mine, it's not beautiful!" Sumire shouted while fuming.

"Ah so you are the leader of "Ruka and Natsume-sama's Fan club" right?' Mikan said.

"Yes, and Natsume-sama will be my future husband!" Sumire said coolly.

"In you're dreams, permy!" said Natsume, sitting in the last chair and while reading his manga.

"Sit down now class! We have a class." said Narumi.

Then Mikan go to Natsume and sit in the chair near the window. Then the day went by. And the last bell signaling it's time to go out.

"Yeah!" the class shouted.

Mikan keep all her books and run to her locker, drop her bag inside and get her cap and run to the classroom then shouted, "Are you ready??!!"

"Yes!!!" the class shouted.

"Okay, you wait to the bus stop and I will get my bro, you Kaito come with me pls." Mikan said.

"Hai!!" Kaito answered.

Then they go to the kinder building of the university aka academy ( it's so big that it got 8 buildings, one for the kinder, elementary , high school, college, teachers, cafeteria, library and gym!!) then go to the kinder 2-a, Youchi was a smart kid so he go to the A section. Then Mikan open the door and see ghosts. Many kids where crying. Then the nurse, or should I say teacher of the room look at who open the door she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Sakura-sama, I'm glad your here, Youchi has been a bad mood since he go back in lunch, then he began scaring the other kids" she said while pointing at the ghosts who goes to a girl and the poor little girl faint.

"YOUCHI!! COME HERE RIGHT NOWWWWW!!!" Mikan shouted.

Then the gray haired boy come out of no where and show a big smile, but it soon faded away as soon as she see the angry face of his onee-chan.

"Let's go now, and please let this ghost disappear and you wait for your punishment for your behavior." Mikan said and go out of the class room.

Youchi was near of crying. Then Kaito go in front of him and touch his shoulder. "You know Youchi, you shouldn't have done that. Now Mikan onee-chan is angry of you. But you just have to say sorry, then everything will be alright. Let's go." then he and Kaito go out of the classroom.

As soon as Youchi step out of the door the ghost disappears.

Meanwhile Mikan was so angry that her brother had done that again. She sees Hotaru in the bus stop along with her friends. "Hoi baka, why is your face like that?? You look like a 90 year old dummy. What happen??"

Then Kaito suddenly pooped out if no where with a near to tears Youchi. "Um Youchi got a sin in the classroom and a little girl fainted because of a ghost and Mikan got angry??" said Kaito said.

Then a loud BANG! BANG! BANG! Was heard and Kaito went flying. (Can you guess who did that??) Of course it was the infamous Ice Queen Hotaru Imai and her extraordinary Baka Gun.

"Dummy you don't have to put a question mark on the end because I do understand, IDIOT". Kaito stand and mutter an "itai" and touch his butt and head. Then a loud cry of Little Youchi suddenly was heard.

"I'm sorry onee-chan, it's just that my teddy bear is missing and I can't find it!!" wailed Youchi.

Mikan turn around and look in Youchi's eyes.

"I'm not mad at you it's just I'm very disappointed because of what you do. You know, you just have to say that to the teacher so she can help you, and I'm very worried of that girl when she passed out. Demo, I forgive you if you promise you won't do it again. It's just bad to hurt someone who wasn't involved in your problem." Then Mikan knelt in front of Youchi and picked him up.

Ruka went to them and get Youchi from Mikan. Mikan turned to her friends and said "Okay don't let my bad mood ruin the fun so let's go!!" Mikan said and jump like an idiot.

Everybody sweat-drop at Mikan's behavior. They all thought the same. 'This girl surely has mood swings.

(_Hope you enjoy this short chapter. CUTE S.A.M (",_)


	3. Chapter 3

"_**The Dangerous Idols"**_

Chapter 3: _Central Town_

3….2….1…. Mikan counted and a big yellow bus arrives in front of her. She goes to the door, followed by her friends.

The driver notices her and said, "It's a long time Mikan-sama!" and smiled.

"Where are you going, let me guess, central town?" the driver said.

Mikan look at him and smile widely.

"Yes. It's been a year, Roger." Mikan sits with Ruka with a sleeping Youchi in his arms.

"Hi Ruka-pyon! Sorry I didn't greet you properly in the classroom." She hugs him and he blushed.

Mikan frown and said, "I thought you didn't blush now, 'coz Hotaru said that, so I make a challenge with her, I have to give her 10 bucks now. I lost!!"

Ruka look disappointed and said, "Gomen-nazai Mikan-chan," he bowed his head.

Mikan lift his chin and said, "Don't worry I can beat her someday, and I have many 10 bucks in my account, so don't look disappointed" then Mikan kiss him in the lips.

Ruka didn't blush this time.

Then Mikan wailed "What??? I hug Ruka-pyon and he blush, I kiss him and he didn't blush. Ahhhhhhh!! I've lost 20 bucks!!!" Mikan cried waterfalls. Ruka laughed with the rest of the passengers along with the driver. Youchi wake up be'coz of the noise. He looks around and accidentally sees Natsume.

"You!" he pointed at Natsume.

Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Youchi asked and throw him a death glare.

"You-chan what did I say last year before I go to America?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know," Youchi answered.

All her classmates that are standing fell down anime-style and Mikan along with Ruka, Hotaru and the rest of their sitting friends sweat drop.

"I said, it's not good to be rude to others," Mikan said. All the passengers along with the driver nod.

"I don't like him," Youchi shouted and looked at Mikan.

"You just have to bond with him to like him, he is very nice," Mikan said and smiled.

Natsume throw a knowing glance at Mikan's direction.

"Well not _very_ nice," Mikan said and smiled nervously.

"Were here!" the driver shouted.

Mikan paid for the fee and give the Roger a tip which he accepts happily.

"Let's go!" Mikan said and they go to the all time favorite sushi restaurant of Mikan. They go inside and Mikan see a familiar pink haired girl with a violet haired guy.

"Tsubasa-sempai! Misaki-sempai!" Mikan shouted and run to her so-called sempais.

The two called sempais turn around to see who shouted their names. Their eyes widened when they see Mikan. The pink haired girl run to Mikan and hug her, the violet haired one just wait for his chance to hug their beloved kohai.

"It's been a year Mikan-chan; you've grown taller and prettier, too." Misaki said.

"Yeah, Misaki-sempai, you're prettier, too." Mikan said.

Misaki blushed by the comment and smiled.

"Ahem," Tsubasa faked coughed.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan said and let go of the pink haired girl and hugs the violet haired guy.

"See Misaki, I told you, Mikan-chan will come back!" said Tsubasa and lift Mikan.

Natsume was burning in jealousy. He gave Tsubasa a death glare. Tsubasa felt like someone is looking at him. He looks around and saw Natsume giving him a death glare, he immediately let Mikan down and let go of her. he goes to Misaki's side. Natsume stopped glaring at him. Tsubasa sigh in relief.

"So I have heard the rumor that the two of you are already a couple," Mikan asked.

Both of her sempais blush ten shades of red.

"I'm so happy for you! By the way, do you like to join our sushi party?" Mikan said and pointed at her friends who start to order their foods.

"Thanks but Jinno-sensei told us to go to the principal's office, he kinda want something from us," said Misaki.

"Oh, okay, next time you'll have to join me, you owe me this time," Mikan said and wave goodbye to her sempais before going to her classmates.

"Hotaru, what flavor did you get?" Mikan asked while looking at her best friend.

"Crab," Hotaru just simply said. (I don't know if there is a crab flavored sushi, but since she loves crabs I put it in there.)

Mikan went to the counter and ordered her food, and eaten it. They eat, sing and have fin until it was already midnight. The shop closed and the gang went to the bus stop and waited for the last bus to come. They ride in the bus and go to their dormitory rooms. Mikan, Youchi and Hotaru was walking towards their room.

"Mikan, I need to talk to you," Hotaru said.

"Ok, You-chan can you go first to my room, here is the key," Mikan tossed the key.

"But onee-chan it's too high!" complained Youchi.

"Wait for a second Hota-chan," Mikan said and went to her brother and unlocked the door. "Put the key to the bedside table, onee-chan will come back in a minute." Mikan said and returned to Hotaru.

"Since it's already midnight we will talk tomorrow no matter what, mark that in the stone." Hotaru said and unlocked her door go inside the muttered an 'ayusominasai,' (I don't know how to spell that sorry) and locked her door which was in front of Mikan's door.

"Good night," Mikan said and also entered her room.

AND cut………..

See next chapter!!

(_to all that review and waited patiently to my upload thank you very much….here is the next chapter. CUTE S.A.M (",)_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**The Dangerous Idols"**_

_(Special thanks to those who reviewed in this story and waited patiently for my update!!! A big __**THANK YOU**__ to you.)_

**Chapter 4**: _**The questions and the answer**_

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, (if I wasn't wrong…hehehe I have a memory gap in the age of 13…) a brunette was currently walking inside the hallways of the huge High school building. She learned not to be late in her last school. Aside from the detention, you also have to wash the dishes in the cafeteria. Well when we talk about the Alice Academies, (_which I don't mean the one in Japan; I mean the 'academies' in the whole world._) there are quiet 'plenty' of them which means also a 'plenty' of forks, spoons and plates, not to mention glasses and casseroles. Mikan wince at the thought. She once suffered that kind of punishment when she was late. Mikan opened their classroom doors to find Hotaru waiting at the side of the door.

"Good morning Hotaru-chan! How are you today?" Mikan asked.

"……" Hotaru looked at her.

"Ohayo minna-san," Mikan shouted in the class. Her friends greet her back.

"Oi, Mikan. Did you forget what I told you to mark on the stone last night?" Hotaru said.

"Yes but we have class today so in the afternoon I guess," Mikan said.

"Attention to all the Alice Academy students, there is no class today, our engineering crew said that we have a problem in a system, you can go to your dorms now, sorry for the problem," the loud speaker said.

All in the class throw their papers or whatever there is to throw. Mikan just sweatdrop, once Hotaru said Hotaru did.

"Ne, Hota-chan what did you do?" Mikan asked.

"I just put a hard-drive virus to the academy's system, it's not much of a virus really, it will just spread," Hotaru said.

"Not much?" Mikan shouted.

Hotaru just nod.

"Are you insane? It will _**SPREAD**_ and you say not much?"

'Bonk," Hotaru hit Mikan.

"It's 7:40 in the morning and you already will damage a person's ears," Hotaru said. Mikan rubbed her head.

"But Hotaru that virus will spread, all the academy's computer will be shut downed!" Mikan said.

"It's so easy, you just have to format the computer and add an 'AVG' anti-virus system," Hotaru said.

Mikan gaped. Her best-friend really is _SMART_.

"Ne Hotaru you said you will ask questions to me?" Mikan asked. Hotaru just nod.

"Do we need to talk here?" Mikan said.

"Baka, I did said mark it in the stone right? So I have assembled the place as well. Just shut your mouth and follow me," Hotaru said and walk. Mikan just follow Hotaru.

Few minutes later they are in front of a beautiful sakura tree.

"Ne, do you think this place is private?" Mikan asked and looked around.

"Of course, look at that sign," Hotaru pointed at a board in the side of the tree. It said '_private area of Hotaru Imai_'

Mikan fell down anime style.

"Sit while I ask a question,"

"Ok,"

"First,"

Mikan nods.

"Why didn't you try to deny that you are Hyuuga's girlfriend?"

"Because if I did, he would been dead by now,"

"Baka, many people ask that too, in my website"

"Ne, you have a website?"

"I am not the person in name of it, it's called 'question and answers' but the main topic is you, it currently have 3,954 subscribers,"

"Wow, Hotaru, there are so many of them,"

"Second, this is from a random sender,"

"Ok,"

"Why are you still known by the media if you've already gone for 1 year? This is such a stupid question,"

"Mou Hotaru don't speak like that,"

"Just answer the idiotic question,"

"Ok. First my team did win the _INTERNATIONAL_ football championship, and second it is also _BROADCASTED_ here because I am _JAPANESE_,"

"I already know that you can answer that question, that's why I thought it was stupid,"

"Next,"

"Let me think, so what is your disease? The one with your waking and running is not good?" (Sorry just understand what it means. Lol)

"Um that started when I was in a camp with my team and Kaito-kun. I waked up and then run, I don't know what really happens but Kaito didn't want to tell me,"

"Ok, next question,"

"Aren't you supposed to be a maid since yesterday?"

"Natsume said I can start tomorrow, since I have friends to talk with. He also said that it can distract my work,"

"You two really sound like man and wife, or girlfriends,"

"Hotaru!"

"Next,"

"Ne Hota-chan, pls. let that be the last one, I'm starving,"

"You pig, haven't you eaten anything yet?"

"Uh-uh,"

"Ok, last question,"

"Shoot,"

"Why do you act like you know Natsume long enough?"

"Hota-chan, that is the most retarded question I've ever heard,"

"Just answer the holy question,"

"Ok. First, I know that he is a nice person, second he is handsome and last I just fell that way!"

"Now that was the most idiotic answer I've ever heard,"

"I don't care now let's go to the cafeteria and eat," Mikan said and run to her food.

Hotaru heard a faint 'food here I come!' she was sure it was Mikan. Even if she acts like an idiot she can never resist her. Mikan has been very important to her; she was there when she was down. That is why she is angry when Mikan didn't say goodbye to her, but that feeling melt when Mikan arrived at the academy.

"That baka better surely keeps herself safe," Hotaru said and touch her locket. The gold locket has a BFF carved on it. Mikan give that locket to Hotaru on her 15 birthday. She smiles her unique smile and walk to the cafeteria.

ThE ENd

Attention: the girl's ages are 18, and the boys are 19 ok?

_(sorry that was a short one, I just made it to answer the question of one of the reviewer, hope that did answer her questions. By the way, HAPPY READING! Cute S.A.M (",) _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _**meeting old friends**_

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume look at Mikan. She is happily bouncing her way to him.

"What?" He said.

"I'm your maid today!" she shouted even though she is only beside him.

"Ok since you are my maid. Could you shut your big mouth for one day?" Natsume also shouted at her which earns stares from the passing seniors.

"You also have a big mouth!" Mikan pouted.

Natsume opened his mouth when the leader of the so-called 'Mikan-hime-sama Fan Club,' Ginta marches in front of him.

"How could you shout to Mikan-sama like that?" he also shouted.

"None of your business," Natsume said and began to drag Mikan.

"Hey, hey where are we going?" Mikan said.

"In the classroom of course," Natsume replied.

"Okay, so please let me walk properly so that I will not fall in this high not to mention loooong stairs," Mikan said while looking at the HIGH staircase.

"Here," Natsume released her.

"Ok so what is my first job?" Mikan asked not looking at Natsume.

"I need you to fetch lunch and look for me outside the cafeteria later," he replied.

"Ok. So since I only have three days, because you free me the 2 days, can I give you a gift?" Mikan said.

"Gift? For what?" Natsume asked as they reached the top most of the stairs.

"A 'thank you' gift, for letting me bond with my friends," Mikan smile.

"As long as it's not ugly," Natsume said and smirk.

"Natsume! Of course it's not ugly!" Mikan shouted.

"Ok. Shut your mouth because we're already in our classroom," Natsume replied. He slides the door and all the faces faced to them.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Mikan shouted.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan/Mikan-san/Sakura-san/Mi-chan!" they replied.

"Kyaa! Natsume-sama!" shouted the girls in the left side outside the room of the classroom which was obviously fangirls.

"Kyaa! Mikan-hime/Mikan-sama," a group of guys also shouted, this time they were from the right of the hallway.

"Not again/ oh heavens," They muttered at the same time. Then they quickly close the door and held it tight. After 10 minutes or so, they pecked outside the door and found no one. They both sigh in relief and go to their seats. This is the everyday routines that happen in every single day of their lives since they started school two days ago.

After sometime the bell rang indicating the Lunch time But Natsume just stay behind. Mikan left for her first task.

"_Wonder what polka dots will give me?" _Natsume thought_._

The he heard a laugh, a very familiar laugh.

"It sounds like--- like----," Natsume muttered and looked around. Then a dirty blond hair caught his eyes.

"Koko!" Natsume said.

The lad who is called Koko started to march at him.

"Wow, you didn't really recognize me in our sushi party," Koko said.

"Long time no see, dude," Natsume said and raised his clenched fist only to meet with Koko's clenched fist, too.

"Yeah bro it's been two years, why are you here anyway? Are you tired in our old school?" He said jumping on the top of the desk then sit.

"Alice and I decided to school here because of polka dots," Natsume muttered.

"Mikan-chan?" Koko repeated.

"Yeah,"

"Why?" Koko said.

"She is the only creature that is not following me, she can save me from an early death," Natsume said and leaned his back on his chair.

"Yeah, she's extraordinary, she's my first friend in this academy, she kinda hide me on my first day here, I was being chased by battalion of girls," Koko chuckled.

"She my maid 'till Friday, Natsume muttered.

"Cool," Koko replied.

"Is she so special in this academy?" Natsume said.

"Dude, you heard what the press said about her. She's a world-known football player. She is the only girl in their team, well actually she have two teams, the girl one and the boy one, only this school and her teams knows that she wears a boy's disguise when she her boys team is playing, that's why they are practicing here," Koko said.

"What's her alice?" Natsume asked.

"She has the two rarest alice in the whole world. The nullification and S.E.C. Alice,"

"S.E.C???" Natsume muttered.

"Yes, the Stealing, Erase and Copy Alice," Koko said.

"That means she have all the Alice in the world," Natsume said.

"Yeah," Koko replied.

"Maybe she used her alice in the game, that's why her team always wins," Natsume said at koko.

"Bro, when it's time for the game, Mikan spread her nullification Alice in the stadium so no one could cheat," Koko said chuckling.

"You can't be sure of that," Natsume said.

"You can test her for yourself; her team has a practice in the field this afternoon, we can go there," his buddy replied chuckling.

"Sure," Natsume said.

Koko was about to say something when Mikan go in the room, holding a plastic bag with LOTS of food.

"Natsume! Let's go!!!" she said then she caught sight of Koko.

"Hey Koko, wanna join us?" she said.

"I gotta go to Anna, she's waiting for me for sure," Koko said and walked to the door. Natsume also walk to the door and they began to journey to the Sakura tree for their Lunch.

"_Gotta watch her, if she really is a good football player," _Natsume thought.

And CUT…………………………

See next chapter………………….

It was short but I think its ok…………

Cute S.A.M


	6. Important Notice!

*~*~*~Author's Note:

Ohayo friends and foes….

I just wanna say that I am going to take a break for my Thai lessons, guitar lessons and many more….

I will update my stories if something popped out of my idiotic mind…..

Tell you the truth, I don't really see the improvement in them……

Thanks for the reviews anyway….

By,

Cute S.A.M


	7. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to:**

_**YunaNeko**_

_**mikan-kawaii-sakura**_- Gomene! I promise not to say such foolish things to my brain! Honto ni Gomenasai!

_**HarunaNiwa073**_

_**Amulet-anime7**_

_and……._

_**Fitha**_

Chapter 6: _**the smart football player**_

It was Mathematics. Mikan was busy staring at the chirping birds outside the window.

"_We have a practice this afternoon, wonder if my 10 other members is doing right now, no 9, since no one is here to replace Jim who is going to marry next month," _Mikan thought_. "Wonder if I can go to the wedding,"_

She suddenly slumped her head in the desk which cause a loud '_bang_' that caught the attention of Jinno-sensei who is teaching a, according to Mikan, not-so-difficult problem.

"Sakura-san, what is the problem?" Jinno-sensei asked. Mikan was his favorite player in the team of Gakuen Alice which was the name of Mikan's team. She chooses it because it's the name of her favorite school.

"Nothing sensei, don't mind me," she said.

"Ok, class listen up, this is the problem for today;

15x+-5x=**?**" he said.

"So easy," Mikan muttered. (_I think? But it's really confusing, for me of course, don't know for you…)_

"Does anyone of you know how to answer that?" Jinno said, "If anyone of you knows how to answer it, you can have an early break," he continued.

The word '_early break_' rings several times in Mikan's mind.

"Sensei, did you just say 'early break'?" Mikan questioned, making sure that she is not dreaming nor daydreaming.

"Yes, Sakura-san," he replied.

"I can answer it," she then said while all her classmates' eyes glittered.

"Answer and explain it Sakura-san," Jinno said.

"15x+-5x= 10x, but if the x is added it will be 10 and 2 is above the x,"(_oi that's from my class, and the stupid two won't go to the top of the x, well I made it not to go there, lol_) Mikan said, all her classmates forehead have a HUGE question mark accept fore Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and of course Natsume.

"Ne Sakura-san isn't the symbol '_addition_' not '_subtraction_', so it's supposed to be 20x not 10x," Mucho said.

"Mucho-kun, there is one important rule in adding, subtracting or whatever it is in Mathematics," Mikan said.

All the not-getting-classmates stopped their work and listen to Mikan, even Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume listened.

"When there are different signs like **–** and you have to _ALWAYS_ minus it, then copy the great amount of symbol, so in that problem it's symbol is + but -5x have a minus so we need to minus them. In the end you need to compare which has the grater amount and use the symbol, so in that problem 15x is the greater so we don't need to put a minus sign, and if you decided to add the '_**x**_', each '_**x**_' means one so basically it's two above, " Mikan said and sat down.

(_S__**o**__rr__**y**__ t__**o**__ i__**nt**__e__**rr**__upt, dem__**o**__ i__**t**__'s rea__**lly**__ co__**nf**__usi__**ng**__ is__**n't**__ i__**t**__?)_

"I get it!" Kitsunume said raising his notebook.

"I get it, too," Anna and Nonoko squealed.

"It's easy now," Mucho then looked at her with a super-duper huge grin.

"Well, well, looks like you can answer properly now that you already understand the problem, and then let's answer 10 problems," Jinno said.

"What about the 'early break'?" Mikan said.

"After we check," Jinno said.

"But--- but--," Mikan tried to say.

"Oi, polka dots, just sit down," Natsume said while writing the problems in his _death note _cover notebook. (_which was OOC)_

"But he said---," Mikan was cut off when Natsume looked at her.

"Fine," she said and slumped down on her seat. She just sat there glaring at Jinno who is writing the no. 6 problem.

Natsume watched his seatmate glare daggers at the teacher who is writing problems in the board.

"Oi, aren't you going to write?" Natsume said, but Mikan didn't even bulged an inch. A vein popped out of Natsume's forehead. He then elbowed her with a force that could knock a small child 3 meters away.

"Ouch, what did I do to you?" Mikan said while rubbing the spot where he elbowed her.

"You're not listening," Natsume simply muttered while continued to write the problems.

"Sorry," Mikan said.

Natsume was about to say something when Jinno spoke.

"This is the problems," He said then eyed the class and spotted Mikan.

"Sakura-san, why are you not writing?" He said.

"Because I don't want to," Mikan said.

"You will," Jinno said.

"_If_ you can solve this _**sensei**_**,**" Mikan said and walked to the blackboard.

She write a very, very, very, very confusing and difficult problem that Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, Yuu _and_ even Jinno doesn't know the answer.

"If you answer that," Mikan paused and looked at her teacher, "I will be writing a hundreds of problems," Mikan said, tossed the chalk and turn to walk to her seat.

Jinno eyed the problem; he hadn't read nor do anything like that before. He then looked at his student who is busy eying her watch.

"Are you sure this is a problem?" Jinno said.

"Of course, my _**kindergarten **_teacher thought me that _**when I was 4**_," Mikan said mockingly with an evil smirk.

"Kindergarten???!!!" Koko and Mucho said at the same time, eyes as big as saucers.

"Yeah," Mikan said with a mocking grin.

"Well," Jinno said, but before he can continue, Hotaru butt in.

"Stop it Mikan, just write it and let Hyuuga do the answers," said the ice queen.

"Me? Why me?" Natsume said.

"OK!" Mikan shouted. Natsume groaned.

"And by the way, since I was clumsy in my kindergarten my teacher writes that, it's a problem, wanna know the answer?" Mikan said and looked around.

The classmates give their attention to Mikan.

"Of course since I was still 4 I don't know about it, then teacher said 'stupid' to me and she exclaimed that it's just a joked problem from her, well now I'm not the only 'stupid' now he? You all are, too," Mikan replied with a big smile and began to write. They all sweat-dropped at Mikan's statement

_**After eternity…….**_

The math class then went by, followed by English and the last period.

"_I'm going to see Shin, Kyo, Asi, Shiddo, Mac, Alex, Zap, Ryo and lastly Kevin, just have to wait another 40 minutes, ne? I think Shiddo and Alex is already here on my first day, oh well, they got back to America I guess" _Mikan said and looked at her watch and looked at the lazy teacher who is sleeping in the desk and almost _all_ of her classmate sleeping, too.

"Oi, polka, stop daydreaming," a voice suddenly said.

"It's none of your business," Mikan said.

"Daydreaming about Reo the singer singing to you?" Natsume said mocking and rested his head in the desk facing her.

"I'd rather dream about Edward Cullen giving me a piggy-back ride, than that bi-polar koala bear," Mikan said dreamingly.

"Tch, women with their stupid daydreams about fictional characters," Natsume said. (_that is what they said about me! Cry waterfalls (T_T) are you one, too?)_

"Why the sudden change of mood?" Mikan said.

"Hn," Natsume said and faced the other side of the desk.

"Jealous, eh?" Mikan mocked, but Natsume didn't reply.

"Natsume?" Mikan said. She called him several times but he didn't reply. She then decided to poke him HARD in the chest.

"Ouch, what's the problem with you woman?" Natsume said.

"Just checking if you're still alive," Mikan said.

"Of course, baka," Natsume replied and semi-glared at her small figure, then looked out the window.

"Ne Natsu-chan?" Mikan suddenly muttered.

"Natsu-chan?" Natsume repeated dumbly.

"You," Mikan pointed at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mikan added.

"You just ask one," Natsume said sarcastically.

"Fine, be like that," Mikan said and turn away from her.

"Ask one before I change my mind,"

"…….." Mikan didn't reply.

"Polka,"

"………" still no reply.

Natsume then poked him in the side of her body which makes the brunette chuckle lightly.

"Oi, you really know where it tickles," Mikan said and faced him.

"_You have the same spot like my sister,"_ Natsume thought.

Mikan then leaned over to Natsume shoulder. The moment her head touched the fabric of his uniform, his heart became pounding so loud that he can feel the pulse in his ears.

"Natsume, are you sick? You look red," Mikan said, glancing up at him.

"No, just ask your question," Natsume said and calm his racing heart down. Sometimes he thank her for being as dense as she could get.

"Actually, I have two questions," Mikan said and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Whatever. Shoot," Natsume said, his hand unconsciously brushing some of her hair.

"Um, do you want to meet my other soccer members? They just arrive in lunch and they are going to be studying here, too," Mikan said and looked at the front of the class where the teacher is mumbling something, dreaming probably.

"Are they from your school in America?" Natsume said.

"Yes," Mikan said and form a rose made of fire and one of water.

"You really mastered all of your Alice?" Natsume said and made one, too.

"Your fire is more beautiful that mine though," Mikan said admiring the fire from Natsume's Alice.

"Yeah, I'll meet them in the field, I heard that you have a practice this afternoon, Koko told me," Natsume said and looked as Mikan change the rose to a sunflower one then change it to a different flower.

"You know Koko?" Mikan said lazily. Changing the flower to a dog.

"Yeah, old buddy," Natsume said.

"Hmm, I did hear of making your Alice an animal," Mikan said.

"Baka, it's dangerous," Natsume then scold her.

"No it's not," Mikan replied stubbornly.

"Second question,"

"Next errands for being a maid," Mikan said and mix the water and fire to look at what will happen. The fire, instead of being put out because of the water, was caged inside, making a lamp-like ball.

"Dinner and where is my gift?" Natsume said.

"I'll give it to you, I guess in the right time," Mikan said.

"Hn ya---," Natsume can't finish his sentence when the bell rang signaling the last period was over.

"See you around!" Mikan said and pecked him in the cheek then raced for the door.

Natsume was rooted there, shocked. Then a small smile made its way in his lips.

"I can't believe it_,_ but I think_** I'm in love for the first time**__," _he whispered to himself and began packing his things.

To be continued………………………

That was a LONG chapter………………………

Ahem, maybe not that long,

Happy reading anyway…………………………….

Cute S.A.M.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _**meeting the team and the practice **_

Mikan was bouncing happily to her locker. She then deposited her backpack inside and got her black back pack that contain her changing clothes and her infamous black, white and red cap.

"Finally meeting them!" she said and also bounced her way to the girl's bathroom.

You could see a girl in a black over-sized shirt that has the letters of _**LISTEN**_ in the front and _**SHUT UP**_ in the back.

Mikan then walk to the field, _no scratch that_, run to the field with full speed. She then spotted 9 persons in the field, one with spiky gray hair playing with the ball, the other chesnut haired one in the goal are, the three black haired lads are sitting and laughing, two blonde haired with highlights in the ground looking at the afternoon sky, one almost bald head guy speaking in the phone, and lastly one brown haired lad exercising. Mikan then walk to the edge of the field put her bag down and took a deep breath.

"GUYS!!!!" she shouted.

The entire 9 person in the field turned their attention to her. The spiky gray haired stop in his tracks before he can hit the ball to the goal then turns to her. The chesnut haired guy also turned to her. The three black haired guys stop laughing and turn to her. The two blonde haired lads sat up. The speaking in his cellphone muttered an excuse and shut his phone and the exercising guys stopped.

"Hey!!!" Mikan said and run up to them and stop at her front.

"Hey Mi-chan!" the spiky gray haired one said.

"Hello, Kyo!" Mikan said.

"How school Mikan?" the raven haired black haired guy with cerulean eyes said.

"It's getting good, Asi," Mikan replied.

"Mikan-chan did you miss me?" asked the blonde haired twins, but they have different eyes and hair highlights though the have the same messy hair style. The other has red eyes with blonde hair along with his blue highlights and the other one has clear blue eyes and blond hair with his own red highlights.

"No? I guess not Mac, not you, too, Zap," Mikan said teasingly while the twins groaned.

"Of course she won't miss you. You two are annoying," the black army cut hair styled lad said. He then averted his gray eyes to Mikan.

"Don't be meaning Ryo," Mikan scolded.

"Don't mind him Mi-chan," the last black haired one said, his brown eyes shining in the afternoon sky.

"How Liana, Kevin?" Mikan said. The lad blush a little.

"Going well, Mi-chan!" He shouted.

Mikan look and look at the bald headed member was not talking. Mikan goes to his side.

"Hey Shiddo-kun, why so silent?" Mikan questioned and poked him. She then squealed when her sempai lifted her off the ground.

"Alex, help!" Mikan said while laughing. The gray orb and chesnut haired one called Alex also laughed out loud. Then Shiddo set her down.

"Um, I think I'm dizzy," Mikan said. She then sits in the ground.

"You okay Sakura?" a brown haired guy with natural onyx eyes said.

"I think its better now, Shin" Mikan said. And stand up then glared playfully at Alex and traveled his gaze to the other members.

Mikan then walked to the middle of the field and signaled her members to go there, too. Once they were there they sat with Mikan holding and playing the ball with her hand.

"Hey guys, I need you to meet one of my new friends," Mikan said and looked around and spotted Natsume who's walking with a big brown dog.

"Hey, Natsume over here!" Mikan said. The lad turned his head and found her there. He then began to journey to them and stopped a few feet away.

"Oi, polka dots, no one of you are allergic to animals?" Natsume questioned. Mikan frown at him.

"Do any of you guys?" Mikan question.

"No," they all answered.

"You heard them, no one," Mikan said while Natsume and the dog place themselves beside her.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan said and pointed to him.

"Natsume, the one with gray hair and green eyes is Kyo," Mikan said and pointed to him.

"Yo, man," Kyo said and they slapped their hands.

"The one with raven hair and cerulean eyes is Asi," Mikan paused while they both nodded.

"That two blondes are twins, Mac is the blue highlighted one and Zap is the red one," Mikan said and pointed at them.

"Hey Bro," They said.

"The army cut haired one with gray eyes is Ryo, the black haired one with brown eyes is Kevin and the violet eyed baldy one is Shiddo," Mikan paused when Shiddo turned to her when he heard the word 'baldy'.

"That's Alex," she pointed at a chesnut haired guy with hazel eyes, ignoring Shiddo, "and lastly, Shin," she pointed at the brown haired guy with onyx eyes.

"Hey dudes," Natsume just said.

"Mikan-chan where's the girl's team?" Mac said and turns to find the girls.

"Don't waste your time Mac; they are on a holiday," Mikan said.

"Holiday?" they chorused.

"Yeah?" Mikan said, "What's the prob with it?" She asked and stands up.

"Why don't we get one, too?" asked Zap.

"Oi, baka's you already have a _**year**_ vacation, see we win against the '_**Eagle's girl team'**_ last International football championship?" Mikan said.

"but--," Alex tried to reply when Mikan cut him off.

"Maybe I need a holiday, we can just forget about the championship this year," Mikan said with a smirk, "it'll be good for 'Gakuen Alice baishonen's (I know it's a wrong spelling, so if anyone is good enough, you can tell me!!! And the girl one, too! Arigatou!!) Football team to take a rest, eh?" she continued.

"NO" her members said in unison.

"I thought--," Mikan was cut off as the twins stand up, eyes blazing.

"We will not back out!" Mac said.

"We will kick the butt of 'baboon tigers'!" Zap added.

"Oi, it's not 'baboon tigers' it's '_**Eagles boy's team'**_," Mikan said. "And please sit down," She continued as the twins sit to the ground.

"We better not waste our time, time will not stop or pause for us," Shiddo said then he walked to the goal area.

"Oi, Mikan could it be okay if I play the goalie this year?" Shiddo asked.

"Well Alex?" Mikan turned to him when the chesnut haired guy just nodded.

"Permission granted," Mikan said and positioned on the front. Natsume and his dog began to journey to the side of the field.

"Hey bro," someone said. Natsume didn't even look at the person, knowing its Koko.

"Hey dude, they are starting," Natsume said.

"We know," a girl's voice said which makes Natsume look at the back and found Mikan's friends sitting.

"Natsume right?" A blonde haired one asked.

"Yeah, Ruka," Natsume replied.

"Good memory," he replied and sits beside the gigantic brown dog.

"It's full again," a dirty haired one with eye glasses said. Natsume looked around and sure enough, it's crowded, with boys and girls, not to mention GAYS.

"They are starting," Koko suddenly muttered.

They watched as the ball go to Zap, Mikan walked in front of him, Zap passed the ball to Mac who also passed the ball to Kyo, the gray haired lad made the ball go to the air and he hit it, landing perfectly in his hands in the ground, the girls shouted, the ball was in the direction of the goal when strong arms caught it.

"Good Shiddo!" Mikan shouted and thumbs up.

"Always," The goalie muttered.

The ball was now on Alex.

"Let's test," Natsume said and tried to light a fire in his hands but it wouldn't even make a small fire.

"Nullification," Ruka said without taking his eyes off the playing team.

"Mikan has the ball!" Koko shouted.

Natsume watched as Mikan professionally kick the ball between Shin's feet and pass Asi by making the ball go in the air when he dived. Mikan was guarded by Ryo in the front and Kevin in the back. With one quick move, Mikan pass them and make the ball hit the air and pretend to jump which cause Shiddo to go to the other side of the net but Mikan landed in two feet and kick the ball in a powerful way that the ball got to the opposite side where Shiddo is and roll several times in the net before it landed to the ground.

There was a thick silence. Then one of the girls squealed followed by cheers from the crowd.

"Wow," Ruka and Natsume chorused.

"Told ya," Koko said and watched as Mikan high fived with Kyo, Mac and Zap.

"She's good," Natsume muttered.

"Are you crazy? She the best of the best!" Pink and blue haired girl chorused.

"She even has a fanclub," a baldy one said pointing at somewhere.

He then averted his gaze and found Ginta and his followers waving a pink hearted banner that read: '_Go Mikan-hime! We love you!' _

Natsume averted his gaze and his eyes almost roll down in the green grass. In the corner was a group of girls, no a LARGE group of girls that has the banner that read: _Kiss us Mikan Sakura! _In pink paint with glitters.

Natsume sweatdrop then he felt someone patted his back gently.

"Yeah, she also have a girl's fanclub," Koko said.

"Are they lesbians?" Natsume asked.

"No," Yuu said.

"Then why the hell--," Natsume was cut off.

"You'll see when she's at boy mode," Koko said, "hey Mi-chan!" koko shouted.

"Hey guys," Mikan greeted back.

"Finished already?" Ruka asked.

"They have to unpack, school starts tomorrow," Mikan said.

"They are gonna school here?" said an unfamiliar voice.

They all turn around and found Sumire; her eyes have heart at the middle of her green orbs.

"Oi Permy, when did you arrive here?" Koko asked.

"Since just few seconds ago?" she said. "So are they schooling here?"

"Yes," Mikan walked away, leaving a daydreaming Sumire.

"Poor Mochu, I figured out that he has a crush on that green-seaweed haired fangirl," Mikan said out loud.

Poor Mochu turned in a tomato in a matter of seconds. They burst out laughing while Natsume has a visible grin.

"Mi-chan I didn't saw Jim," Koko wondered.

"Oh he was going to marry Alicia few months from now," Mikan said and walked to the front of the huge dormitory.

"What is your star rank Mikan-san?" Ruka asked.

"Special star, actually Natsume and all of my member's, too," Mikan said while they climb at the stairs to the first level and continued to the second star.

"I'm here," Mochu said.

They climbed to the third star level and Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Yuu left them.

"I think there are little special star here," Mikan sighed.

"Hn," Natsume said.

"Were neighbors so that so good?" Mikan said and walked in front of her room.

"See you at dinner Natsume!" Mikan said and walk inside her room.

Natsume slumped on the black comfy couch and looked at his dog

"Oi Xyle, don't you look at me that way," Natsume said.

The dog purred and stretch in the floor then lay there,

"Hn, maybe I really did fall for that idiotic polka-dot," Natsume said.

**A**Nnnnnd C**uuuu**ttttttt……………

_Well as you can see, I already updated and used my free time. _

_**REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW**_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: weekends and fieldtrips

"_**Ring……………………"**_

The bell signaling Lunch was entirely heard throughout the eight buildings of the academy.

"Natsume-kun, it's my last day," an 18 year-old brunette haired girl said inside a classroom labeled 1-b (_that is also not a first year highschool sign_)

"Get my lunch," Natsume said, it was the last day of their friendship deal.

"Ne Natsume?" Mikan said.

"What?" Natsume said.

"I didn't know that you were a fast sprinter," Mikan said and grin. Mikan was also surprised that Natsume can also run _very fast_, fast from what she expected.

"Experience," Natsume just replied.

"Ok, I'll be going," Mikan said and bounce all the way to the cafeteria while waving her hands around, her hair bouncing on the process.

Natsume cringed when Mikan was out of sight. The little scene this morning kept flashing in his mind like a broken CD. With the extra happenings and Mac's revealed secret.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was __**supposed **__to be a normal Wednesday morning. It was supposed to be. Well, the birds are chirping and the morning glories are opening, but there is just one small detail that makes the morning not a normal very normal one._

"_Kyaa! Baishonens!" shouted the stampede of fangirls, while chasing 11 persons namely: Shin, Kyo, Asi, Alex, Mac, Zap, Ryo, Kevin, Shiddo, Natsume and last but not the least Mikan._

"_Why am I counted?" Mikan said while running with her friends. She doesn't really know why they count her to be a 'baishonen'. Are they blind? She's a girl!_

"_Because they think you're handsome?" shouted Zap, smiling widely._

_They rounded up the corner and run to the back of the highschool building. The fangirls also run to the corner carelessly, making some of them trip and lay flat on the floor and be stomped by some of the other members._

"_But I'm not in my guys disguise!" Mikan whined waving her hands on air in a chibi style._

"_Hm, I think they can give us exercise every morning eh?" Mac added ignoring Mikan. The others look at him like he just had tentacles on his body._

"_Shut up you idiots, it's dangerous if they catch us, we must find a place to hide before we get tired," Ryo said._

"_Ohhh! I know a place nearby! Follow me!" Mikan said then runned to a nearby not-a-good-sight-to-see door. Natsume frowned at the door while Mikan go in front and open the door then they climb on the stairs. Upstairs was an open railings with a beautiful view of the academy grounds, the gold butterflies decorated in the bars leveled with the waist made it more beautiful. Mikan put her hands in the railing and inhaled._

"_Wow, sugoi!" Alex exclaimed._

"_Is that door full of germs?" Natsume suddenly asked. The group burst out laughing. "What?!" _

"_It's an illusion Alice, one of Mikan's," Shin said._

"_Mikan how are we supposed to drive the fangirls away?" Shiddo asked._

"_Patience," Mikan said. "Now please line up!" Mikan said._

_They watch as Mikan split herself to eleven._

"_So?" Kyo asked._

"_I'm supposed to copy your faces and send them to the forest," all the Mikan's said._

_Kevin, Mac and Zap along with Natsume watched as Mikan made the clone one of each of them. Mac and Zap approached their look alike and look at them. They tilted their heads to the right as the clones watch them like their heads turn into a bulldog's one. After a while the true twins look at each other._

"_Cool!" the said and made high-five. Their companion's sweatdrop._

"_Ok clones, I need you to touch me," Mikan said._

_The Mac and Zap twins touch Mikan's shoulders and the rest followed. They disappeared like a bubble being popped. After a while Mikan goes back._

"_We can eat now!" she said and walked to the stairs and go downstairs to the cafeteria._

"_What did you do?" Natsume asked._

"_I just distracted the fangirls into Mister Bear's House," Mikan said with an evil glint in her eyes as Mac cringed._

_The said bear for your information is not a normal bear. It is a stuff toy that is made by an Alice, Kaname. But don't you underestimate it; it can send you to the central town by a punch. So if you're lazy enough to take a bus, you can always go to Mr. Bear's house, mess with him and he will willingly give you a punch then you'll arrive in central town in a small amount of time, not to mention the good scenery above the trees. Well if you're lucky enough you can land in the concrete road but if you have a bad luck that day you can land in the fountain or in a tree. But he send you to other places sometimes when he didn't control the amount of energy and instead of central town you go to other places and sometimes landed on ponds and look like a walking seaweed when you come out._

_All the people in the group except Natsume and Mikan cringed at the Bear's mention._

_Natsume doesn't know what they are saying due to the fact that he is new here. Mikan in the other hand has no problem of Mister Bear since she was one of the few persons that the bear is fond of, in other words, Mikan is one of the persons that the bear didn't hurt, she was __**safe**__._

"_That bear is really scary you know," Mac said and looked at his twin who shuddered._

"_Why?" Natsume asked walking ahead._

"_You know mate, that thing sent Zap flying to nobody-knows-where when he accidentally spat his bubblegum few feets away from the bear's house," Mac explained as he act the scenery. Waving his hand like an upside-down U in the air and punched._

_Kyo, Alex and Kevin laughed so loud. Zap's face is colored red, like a tomato while Mac was grinning ear to ear._

"_You really have to embarrass me don't you?" Zap said to Mac. "You heartless twin!"_

"_Dude, it's déjà vu when someone take revenge on the things you did to them," Mac said, "Besides, it's my pay back for laughing me in front on Yuki when we were little, coz I made a mistake,"  
_

"_I just said the truth! Didn't you—mmmppp--," Zap didn't continue when his twin clamped his mouth with his hands to shut him up._

"_Uh-uh, your not gonna say that to the members," Mac said and glared at his twin who nodded._

_When Mac released Zap, he began to run and shouted._

"_Didn't you call Yuki, Cara and pee on mom's newly ironed clothes in the closet when you were drunk?" Zap said as he runs left to right from tree to tree with a red faced Mac behind him, "And I remember, Mom was so angry that she punished you by making you laundry the clothes you pee on! It's such tons of clothes!"_

"_Shut up!" Mac said and draws to a halt and then took deep breaths. Sure he has stamina BUT Zap has more._

"_Okay, okay," Mikan interrupted, "Could you please stop chasing like a cat-and-mouse so we can go to the cafeteria and take our breakfast? We only got 20 minutes left, worst, maybe that bunch of girls find us and chase us again," _

_Zap then run to Mikan's side as Ryo held a red Mac._

"_I think I have to use one of my Alice to prevent those crazy lunatics to come near me," Mikan muttered._

"_Hey what about us?" Shin and Shiddo chorused._

"_Oh, I mean us," Mikan said and run to the cafeteria door few feets away and opened it._

_Then the same expression was seen as they made their way to their special star table. Meaning; stares and hearty eyes.._

_*~ End of Flashback ~*_

Natsume shivered inside when he remember the scene when Sumire smiled flirty at him which -unfortunate for her- looked like a hags toothless smile when he saw it.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume looked at Mikan and didn't find her alone; in her tail were her football members.

"Oi, what are they doing here?" Natsume asked pointing his index finger at them.

"They come to eat with us," Mikan said and pointed at the foods that Asi, Alex and Shin are holding.

"Hey bro, mind if we join you?" the one while baldy hair named Shiddo, Natsume remembered, asked him.

"Hn," Natsume replied.

"Man of few words dude," Kyo said.

They ate in silence until the twins broke it.

"Mi-chan Jim is out, we need a new member!" Zap whined.

"Yeah, we can't join the competition if we're missing one member.

"I'm looking for one okay," Mikan said. "It's just I can't see anyone,"

Zap and Mac look at each other and look at Natsume. Mikan followed their gaze and a smirk formed on her lips as her gaze landed to Natsume.

Natsume stopped biting his apple and looked up from his manga when he felt someone gazing at him. He looked up and found Mikan and the crazy twins, as he called them, starring at him.

"What?" He said.

"Nothin," Mikan said.

The bell rang and they all clean the foam where they ate their foods and the plastic bags and put it in the nearest trash bins.

As they made their way to the classroom, they watch in amusement as the fangirls watch them ten feet away from where they stood.

"Oi polkadots, what did you do?" Natsume asked.

"Nothin," Mikan replied.

"You did something," He said.

Mikan didn't reply as she opened the door to the room. As usual they made a grand entrance when all the eyes fell into them except for the busy Hotaru.

"I really like that girl Mikan," Kyo muttered out of no where.

Ruka who accidentally heard the comment suddenly make his head look up. Mikan noticed.

"Your too late, she taken," Mikan said and pointed at Ruka.

"Ohhh, Gomene!" Kyo apologized and breathe a sigh of relief when Ruka nodded. They made their way to their now-owned-space in the back row.

"Konnichiwa Minna-san!" Narumi's hyper, sweet and not to mention loud voice said followed by him in a white polo and black slacks.

"Good, he didn't wear one of those weird dresses of his. I'm tired of burning them," Natsume said.

"Today, I came here to announce that we have a field trip tomorrow morning, 07:30 in the morning," Narumi announced.

The class shouted while Zap and Mac made a high five.

"Hai, hai, please calm down and shut your mouths up!" Narumi said. "The rest of the day is a free period and you are allowed to go to your dorms to pack your belongings for tomorrow. Ja!" He finished and walked out of the door.

"So let's go so we can pack!" Mikan said and slumped her backpack on her back.

"What about the practice?" Shiddo asked.

"It won't hurt if we miss practice few times does it, besides we have many days for the competition ne?" Mikan replied and walk out of the door to pack her things.

To be continued……………

**Author's note:** you know, I really, really, really like to finish this…. Sooo… idea's are welcome!!!!


End file.
